


Twist

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [23]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never did need magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _the protection of laughter_.
> 
> codependent sibs are always the absolute greatest.

When she falls through the floorboards, with him beneath her, her heart twists like there is a binding kind of spell that could make her burst altogether. Her fingers find the material of his shirt, curling, clenching, and it fits like her hands do around the base of her crossbow.

If Gretel is sentimental, it feels like home when he falls, and she with him.

There is no magic as the stray light hits, catching on all the angles of that familiar face. This one she knows, next to hers against the fire burning in a house of sweets, a childhood home coming apart beneath their combined weight.

She laughs around the sound of his name and there’s no wand in her hand.

“ _Hansel_.”

There’s just a knot of hate nestled against her heart for the witches and the townspeople and everything else outside of her and her brother and the kills they leave in their wake.

 

Here is what Hansel knows, lying on his back in the debris of what was once part of the floors, he has the air knocked out of him and there are probably a fair amount of cuts that are bleeding through his shirt.

For him, this remains the sweetest sound even without the charms.

“Hey, sis.”

The breath she lets out is all relief.

Her hands cradling his face, his coming up to touch the dried blood on hers. He goes easy on her when he hugs her and she settles easily in his arms.

There is no magic ringing in the dark of the night. There are no charms murmured in a tongue they have no taste for. What makes his heart twist is his loyalty for what always remains. And what remains is not magic but a taste for the biggest guns in their arsenal and getting what is coming for them first.

 

This, it is what they both know.


End file.
